


First Year.

by jexellan



Series: Hufflepuff!Grantaire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexellan/pseuds/jexellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny runt of a boy, a mess of unruly black curls on top of his head, doodling on the back of a Pumpkin Pasties wrapper, by himself in the corner of a compartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. I figured I'd start posting them on here, just so their all in one place.
> 
> Anyway, I'm just a random person who doesn't write much, but who has a lot of Hufflepuff!Grantaire feelings.

A tiny runt of a boy, a mess of unruly black curls on top of his head. Doodling on the back of a Pumpkin Pasties wrapper, by himself in the corner of a compartment.

He had turned down his sister’s offer to sit with her and some of her third year friends. Who wants an annoying little brother invading their space? No, this made much more sense.

—-

_“Hufflepuff!”_

He feels a small pang of sadness as he glances over to the sea of blue that includes his sister. However, he makes his way over to his table—his new family, as it were—and plops down next to that nice boy with the flower in his hair that he’d met on the train.

He thinks maybe it won’t be so bad, if he has at least one friend.

—-

His eyes scan the ceiling, searching for any sign of his parents’ owl. 

Nothing.

He glances over at the Ravenclaw table, and sees his sister—squealing in delight as she opens up a package containing a new book. He smiles, until he catches a glimpse of the family owl flying away from her.

_Oh._

—-

He starts to notice little things here and there.

A fourth year Gryffindor boy tripped a twitchy-looking second year Hufflepuff boy, sending him and his school bag sprawling across the corridor floor. Most of the people around ignored it and kept walking. Some others laughed.

A sixth year Slytherin and his friends cat-calling at a passing group of Hufflepuff girls. One or two shot the offenders a disgusted look; most of them hurried by, careful to avoid eye-contact.

Contemptuous sneers from a couple of Ravenclaw girls in his Charms class, directed at one of the boys from his dormitory, who just couldn’t seem to get the hang of  _Wingardium Leviosa._  
  
—-

Passing comments in classrooms and the corridors.

_“Hey, could be worse, mate. Could be in Hufflepuff!”_

_“Ugh, I got stuck with a_ Hufflepuff _for a partner. Can you believe it?”_

 _“I mean, I’m not stupid. I’m not a_ Hufflepuff _, for Merlin’s sake.”_

_—-_

More letters and packages from home for his sister.

More silence for him.

He doesn’t mention it to her, though.

—-

He starts doodling during his classes. It helps him ignore the comments and looks people give his House mates.  
  
—-

Christmas is a tense affair.

He finally understands the lack of letters from home.

Honestly, he thinks, it should’ve been obvious.

The living room walls are all lined with bookshelves, all bursting with books. Blue and bronze play a prominent roll in several of the rooms’ decor. There’s a _bronze eagle on the mantle_ , for Merlin’s sake.

His mother, to her credit, talks to him. Asks him how first year is going. If he’s made any friends. He starts telling her about Jehan, but trails off, realizing her attention is already back on his sister.

His father doesn’t hide his disdain. He’s cold, stiff; his mouth is curled into something similar to the sneer that those Ravenclaw girls in his Charms class had worn.

—-

His sister gets several new books, a fancy self-inking quill that changes colors, and a small box of Honeydukes sweets.

He gets a new sweater. Blue.  
  
—-

(Jehan sends him a little sketchbook with an olive green cover.  
  
He starts carrying it with him everywhere he goes.)

—-

His sister tries to talk to him about it when they get back to school. He shrugs it off.  _I’m fine_ , he says.

She offers to share her box of sweets.

Well. He’s only human.

—-

He starts getting the occasional letter from his mother.   
  
Short letters. Polite. Formal.

Still nothing from his father.

—-

The blue sweater stays tucked away in his trunk.

—-

He and Jehan go to Hufflepuff Quidditch matches. 

Jehan sticks a daisy in his mess of black curls.  _“Have some House pride, R!”_ he says, grinning.

He laughs outwardly, but thinks to himself:  
  
 _But what do I have to be proud about?_

_—-_

His sister checks over his homework. Not because he needs help—he actually picks up most of his classes pretty quickly, especially Transfiguration and Charms—but because she wanted to make sure he was actually  _doing_  his homework.

He does. He still has  _some_  pride, after all. Maybe not House pride, but…

—-

Jehan makes him promise to visit at least once over the summer, and to write at least once a day.

He writes. His father doesn’t let him go visit.


End file.
